I'd Come for You
by xxBrownSugarxx
Summary: *Strongly advised to read "How to Love" before reading this* Sonic had encountered Dean before but how?


**HELLO! I'M KINDA BACK! =D I got a little something for my readers and reviewers of "How to Love". No it's not the sequel but an in between oneshot**

**It explains how Sonic knew Dean before the club and guess what? It's has Sonic's point of view instead of Amy's...INTERESTING?**

**I hope you all ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR BITCH ASS? DEAN IS IT?"<p>

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG? EVEN A PRETTY BOY LIKE YOU CAN GET THEIR ASS BUSSED AGAIN!"

* * *

><p><em>I used to have a lot of friends but you really do see who your real friends were once school is over. Ever since I graduated I only really talk to Silver; we text here and there. I talk with Tails occasionally but he's really busy with his whole invention thing, I think he can make it really big one day.<em>

_Graduation…that day is supposed to be happy right? _

_WRONG_

_Graduation was one of the worst days of my whole life; worse than high school graduation. Why? Save the fact that I didn't have parents to go to either while I had to painfully watch the parents of my peers cheer for them and cry tears of happiness. I believe I've passed that stage of bitterness. What's done is done…I fucking HATE my father and hope he rots in his jail cell and I miss my mom more than I value life itself but what can I do?_

_I remember when they called my name to receive my diploma…I actually got my bachelor's degree in business when a lot of people, and I mean A LOT of people, told me I was too dumb and careless to finish college and that it was a miracle in itself that I graduated from high school. Shit like that never bothered me, it still doesn't. I just don't give a shit about what these people have to say because it's my life…always has been._

_But boy did I show them!…I did it not only for myself though, but for mom…I know she's proud, yet I wished so much that she could have been sitting in that huge audience looking at me and smiling…the things I would give for that._

_Silver was there, Tails was there, Knuckles was there, Rouge was there…Blaze wasn't there, Cream wasn't there…Amy…wasn't there. _

_Amy…_

_I…miss her...and that's just the truth_

* * *

><p><em>"SO WHAT AM I? A QUICK FIX?"<em>

_"No! It's nothing like that Amy!"_

_"YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THAT SHIT! YOU COME TO ME FUCK WITH ME WHEN YOU WANT AND THEN GO FUCK OTHER HOES WHEN YOU PLEASE AND IT'S ALL OK BECAUSE YOU'RE SINGLE? THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT?"_

_"Amy I'm not saying that's what I want…"_

_"SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT SONIC?"_

_"I just don't want a serious relationship right now…"_

_"NOT EVER RIGHT? BECAUSE YOU ENJOY BEING THE PLAYER THAT YOU ARE! I WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! I NEVER FUCKING LEARN BUT TRUST ME THIS TIME I DID!"_

_"FUCK YOU SONIC! YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME! WE'RE NEVER GONNA BE FRIENDS EITHER! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT FROM YOU! I'M DONE! DONE! GRADUATE AND GET THE FUCK UP ON OUTTA HERE! DON'T TEXT ME! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!"_

_"Amy! You mean to tell me you don't believe those things I said before?"_

_"THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! DON'T KEEP ME ON A STRING WHERE YOU CAN USE ME WHEN YOU WANT AND THEN DISPOSE OF ME LATER!"_

_"Amy…you're special ok! You're not like other girls! I wouldn't just fuck you like I do with them! I don't know how else to change your mind!"_

_"You're right, you wouldn't just fuck me…that's why you feel the need TO FUCK EVERYONE ELSE!"_

_"Amy please listen! I'm just not…ready enough for a real relationship!"_

_"AND YOU THINK I AM? BUT I WAS READY TO TRY WITH YOU SONIC! YOU WERE SPECIAL SONIC! I NEVER PUT UP WITH SO MUCH SHIT FROM SOMEONE IN MY LIFE SINCE DEAN AND YET I STILL DEVELOPED FEELINGS FOR YOU! I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRIED TO UNDERSTAND IT! I KNEW FROM THE START HOW YOU WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT AND I STILL DIDN'T LISTEN! GOODBYE SONIC LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"Amy don't just leave!"_

_"LET ME GO!"_

* * *

><p><em>It's scary how vivid that night is to me and it was on a year or two ago…it's still so fresh. I remember the tears coming down her face; how red her eyes were and swollen her lids had become. She looked like she could have killed me honestly with how she yelled and screamed.<em>

_That night could have easily been one of the best nights I had in that whole college but it so quickly turned into the worst._

_How could kissing and finally admitting to each other how we felt, turn into years of no communication and her hating me probably for life. _

_I admit, ever since high school and the incident with my parents and…her… the whole "hooking up with random ass girls" thing started to become a habit. I never saw it as a bad thing because I never pressured those girls…they were actually the ones to try and get ME into bed, I would simply just play along. _

_I loved being single all those years…no drama, free easy sex, popularity, football…no pain…no vulnerabilities…_

_I thought I loved it…until now_

_Amy…that girl did a fucking number on me!_

_From the time I tried to put the moves on her, she was so dismissive and sassy about it._

_A guy like me was so used to having the girl blush and then giggle. She would then playfully touch me and one thing would lead to another from there. Then…SCORE!_

_Well…with Amy…I basically fumbled with the ball. Time after time…FUMBLE! Amy had me trying so hard she doesn't even know. _

_Naturally in the mean time I had those girls on the side that just wouldn't give up their own pursuits…who was I to say no? _

_I knew she saw me and that nasty ass Lexy the night of the freshman dance but I still don't know to this day why she did and where she was going. _

_I knew Amy was mad about that…she would never admit but I knew…anybody could have seen that. I started to call her jealous to irk her and then one night I took it far…she was so mad that night…obviously because some of what I was saying was true but that's not the point. Something else was bothering her and I found out that night that she didn't have her parents…just like how I didn't have mine...that was the first night I kissed her lips…the first night she allowed me to touch her and she was responsive…it was the first time something like that felt…real_

_Amy was special ever since then…she wasn't just a girl I wanted to get a reaction out of or the girl who I wanted to "score" with because she was challenging. She was the one girl who could finally understand what I felt…all these years…she was different than any other girl…even her…_

_So when I heard that this bitch ass fool Dean fucking hit her and had her in the hospital…the first thought that went through my head was that I just wanted to find him myself and fucking kill his ass but the rational part of me simply went to visit her._

_But then she brought up the night at the pool…I ignored it only because…I knew she wanted to know how I felt and possibly to take a turn from how our relationship was originally._

_We weren't even friends for a good while, she was emotional, I was emotional…the whole night was very influenced by outside feelings and not rational thoughts…I don't think she saw it that way though…she wanted to be something more…I could tell._

_I did not…and after her reaction and kicking me out of the hospital because I told her I just wanted to be her friend, I decided to tell her why…_

_Again that first night of work she revealed some more of her past…with my annoying persistence of course._

_"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING? YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS? IT'S FAR FROM THAT! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? DEAN THE FUCKING HEDGEHOG, YOU KNOW THE ONE WHO HIT ME?, YEAH, HE WAS MY EX-BOYFRIEND. HE WAS THE ONLY BOYFRIEND I EVER HAD AND HE LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING! HE FLIRTED WITH ME AND MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL. HE SLEPT WITH ME AND THEN AFTER THAT I WAS TRASH! HE CHEATED ON ME THE WHOLE TIME WITH A SLUTTY ASS BITCH. JUST LIKE YOU SONIC! SO CALL IT JEALOUS ONE MORE TIME!"_

_She actually accused me of being just like that motherfucker…and that made my blood boil. That guy did this to her…he did EVERYTHING wrong to her. Just the look on her face and the automatic tears in her eyes told me how completely hurt she was…I probably could never take it away and I understand that because of my own situation._

_I told her about "her", my only girlfriend. I told her the whole story and most importantly, how responsible I was for her death. All this time…I could never bring myself to have something real like that…_

_I had to tell Amy that I actually did like her and she never even fucking knew that I never admitted anything like that since "her" but of course Amy is Amy and we went back to arguing in no time._

_It got even worse when she caught me with Lexy. I knew it was wrong and I should have just went to work or even told her I wasn't gonna be there but…old habits really die hard. It's not a good excuse but…_

_It honestly was just a tutoring session and that's how our relationship started in the first place but then she always wanted to fuck and even when I started to try to let her down easy she would almost rape me…alright maybe that's going to far... haha I'm sounding like Amy and how she used to say I "raped" her or "molested" her... That never got old_

_Amy was very pissed that night and it's like just the sight of her being so mad at me made me spring into action to get her to forgive me. This happened often too but that night, I actually got frustrated I remember. I tried sooo damn hard for Amy and she was just so difficult like 80% of the time. I just wasn't used to her behavior or even mine for that matter._

_I decided from then to try and close myself off from her because seriously the shit was just getting so overwhelming and I started to feel…affected by everything between us…I didn't want to deal…_

_The next night I tried to have the least contact with her as possible. I even tried to distract myself from looking at her and losing it by working out and practicing a bit but basically…I LOST IT_

_She was on the phone near the field yelling so I stopped listening to my mp3 player to see what was going on…after all it seemed like she only yelled publicly like that to me._

_It was much more serious than I thought…_

_"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU COULD JUST LET A GUY LOOSE LIKE THAT? WHEN HE'S A DANGER TO THE WORLD?"_

_That was all I needed to hear to realize what happened and aside from my blood boiling over, I felt an ache in my heart…for her._

_If I ever find out who this Dean character is, I swear to goodness I will damage his whole life physically and mentally if I can. _

_I found Amy by herself crying very hysterically…it tugged at my heart even more and…that hasn't happened to me in so long._

_I did the first thing I could think of so I consoled her and didn't speak…it tends to make people just cry more but when she didn't seem to be letting up, I tried to tell her it was ok but…she cried even worse…I shoulda known that…_

_The next thing that came to mind was something that no one else has ever known or will know about me…Amy was the only one…she would be able to understand…_

_I sang to her…It was something between me and Mom…I'm not the best singer but for Amy…I did it. It worked like I thought it would…it always worked for me._

_I told Amy about it when she wanted to talk to me…I knew she had to be fucking curious about everything. I admit, I can be pretty spontaneous._

_Up until then, we were actually getting along pretty well…I liked it…A LOT. The day we went to the fair, she looked sexy as hell but she does all the time. Then that Shadow character…his name fits his gloomy ass. _

_Alright it bothered me that as soon as I went off with Lexy and her girls just to win them some prizes, Shadow scooped Amy up like ice cream and put her in his cone. _

_Where the fuck did they meet anyway? From what I know he doesn't even really talk so how are they even friendly with each other? I could have gotten Amy that stuffed thing if I knew (-_-)_

_But whatever that night Lexy was over and done with…she pushed my buttons when she wanted to fight Amy but maybe I shoulda let Amy beat her ass since I know Lexy didn't stand much of a chance against Amy's type of rage…it's a scary thing…_

_The last night we talked…was the last time I felt…completed…_

_The whole thing I had with Amy made me feel like I had the missing piece to the puzzle…I felt that there was a new purpose in my life, not just to fuck every girl, go to every party, and do good in class._

_She was like the domino piece out of the chain…she disrupted everything that was normal and satisfying to me. It kinda fucked me up in the brain... Suddenly what I thought was satisfying just wasn't anymore…she was._

_And…She still is…_

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog handed the big bear bus driver his ticket, hauled his small suitcase up the stairs, and looked around the bus for an empty seat.<p>

It was a large coach bus so space wasn't a problem and there wasn't a big group that would be traveling this time. Sonic chose a seat on the left side and pushed his suitcase in the compartment above the seats.

He waited patiently for the bus to pull off with his headphones in his ears. He let his eyes close while he bobbed his head to the beat.

_Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<em>

_I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_  
><em>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<em>  
><em>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out<em>  
><em>Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.<em>

Sonic opened his eyes slightly when he felt the bus vibrate and then pull off. He looked around to see that it wasn't much people taking the trip at all. The seat next to him was empty so he pulled up the armrest and turned his body so he took up the space in the two chairs, facing the window to his left. He then looked at the passing scenery idly.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you_

_Amy Rose…what have you done?_

Sonic's eyes had soon given in to their weariness and he slept for the whole ride. He was finally awoken when the driver spoke on the loud speaker which he heard over his low music that he forgot to turn off.

"Kanoute Headquarters people! Mr. Kanoute will be waiting for you all in the lobby! I was told to remind you youngsters to take notes and ask questions! The hotel is a few blocks from the headquarters; the directions will be given to you in the lobby. Enjoy your stay everyone!"

Sonic yawned and stretched his body, his muscles flexing through his brown t-shirt. He took out his headphones, and then stood up to take his luggage down from the upper compartment.

He nodded to the bus driver with a smile and then stepped down onto the concrete along with three others who were already waiting for the rest of the group to get off of the bus.

Once the whole group of about 10 people were outside with their luggage, they entered the building together and were greeted by an old looking light gray wolf.

"Hello interns, it's nice to meet you all…I assume it is your dream to one day run a business such as this one?"

Mr. Kanoute watched as all the interns nodded and went off into side comments. He smiled and then spoke up again.

"Well that's what you are all here to learn about…the pleasures and stresses of owning a business. This will include a tour of this headquarters, as well as, a brief history and your own interviewing session. I would only ask for you all to leave your luggage down here, someone will already have sent it to the hotel and you will all receive the directions towards the conclusion of this visit. So without further a due, let's begin shall we?"

The group of interns left their luggage downstairs in the lobby and proceeded to follow on the tour of the headquarters.

* * *

><p>"I'd like the thank you all for coming to visit and I hope you've all learned a thing or two about starting your own business or running one. It's certainly been a pleasure, I'll leave you all not only with the directions to your hotel but also with a baggie filled with our products. Have a good evening everyone!"<p>

As the group of interns left the building one particular person stayed back and took a seat on a bench nearby the building.

"So it's only a few blocks huh? And people are gonna take a bus? Fuck that!"

Sonic scanned the hotel brochure over and looked as if he was digesting information. Then he stuffed it in his jeans pocket and started to run ever so fast, it was as he was a blue blur.

In about a minute, he skidded to a stop in front of the hotel that he and the rest of the interns would be staying in. He casually walked inside and took in the wonderful view.

It was very elegant inside the hotel lobby with dark marble flooring and golden décor. The simple way to describe everything would be SHINY!

"Good afternoon sir, are you interesting in getting a room?"

"Uhh no, I'm checking in."

"Can I have your name sir?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The male echidna lobbyist typed something onto a keyboard and looked intently at a computer screen before smiling and saying,

"Your room is on the third floor and its number 301. Here is your key!"

The lobbyist handed a card over to the hedgehog which made him confused.

"Umm this is my key?"

"Yes, as of late hotels have their guests electronically open and lock their doors. All you have to do is hold your card up to the door's scanner by the door knob and that's how you open and lock the door."

"Oh uhh… thanks!", Sonic smiled awkwardly before riding the elevator to the third floor.

Once he opened his door with his card he immediately first caught sight of his luggage which was placed snugly against a queen sized bed with plush pillows all over. The bedroom was standard yet better than what he was used to.

"This shouldn't be too bad…but I'm BEAT!"

Sonic plopped himself on the bed face first and grabbed a pillow to hold.

_This whole intern thing is stressing me the fuck out! I'm always so tired and we never get a break! We always have to go visit some far off place in so many different cities and towns. I used to think this was a blessing, getting chosen outta hundreds but FUCK MAN! this can't be serious…_

Before Sonic could even get to close his eyes, he felt something in his pocket vibrate.

"WHAT IS IT! WHAT COULD IT BE NOW!"

Sonic groaned angrily and rolled around in the bed to get to his phone.

_**Joey**__- Hello interns! You all made a great impression I heard, good job! Tomorrow morning the bus will be leaving at 8 to bring you back to our headquarters to talk and discuss. Be ready!_

Sonic sighed but then outwardly thanked the heavens above that they wouldn't be traveling somewhere else right after this. He threw his phone to the side and it fell on the carpeted floor. He grabbed the pillow again and started to close his eyes but then he heard the same vibration again.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sonic furiously hopped out the bed and got his phone.

_**Silver**__- Yea every1 is good_

_**Sonic**__- dude wtf, txting me hrs later_

_**Silver**__- lol srry…Blaze…_

_**Sonic**__-still hiding it from every1?_

_**Silver**__- well they're not exactly ur #1 fans…and…the girls will kill me if they knew_

_**Sonic**__- lmao oh I already kno_

_**Silver**__- shut up -_-_

_**Sonic**__-=P…how is she?_

_**Silver**__- haven't seen her in a little while _

_**Sonic**__-hmm alright…hope everything is good wit u tho_

_**Silver**__- ditto_

Sonic decided to stop the texting right there and threw his phone down again, remembering to put it on silent this time. He grabbed his pillow for the last time and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>By the time Sonic woke up again he noticed that it was dark. The sun no longer shined through the window; that light was replaced with moonlight.<p>

Sonic got off the bed and picked his phone up from the floor and saw that it was 8:17 p.m. He also saw that he had gotten some messages so he checked them.

_**Bria**__- I miss you :-*!_

_Delete!_

_**Jasmine**__- wen do u wanna chill again?_

_Delete!_

_**Beth**__- I'm here wenever u need another gud time ;)_

_Delete!_

_**Jess**__- hey me and some of the other interns r goin clubbing tonite at 10. Meet us in the lobby if u wanna come!_

_Hmm, doesn't sound like a bad idea!_

* * *

><p>Sonic and about 6 of the other interns all took a bus to the busy part of the city. They chose to go to a club named "Ecstasy".<p>

As soon as they got inside they were greeted with flashing lights so vivid it could induce a seizure.

Fast techno music played and the whole room seemed to move up and down.

"Hey blue you wanna take a shot with us?

Sonic looked towards the gray fox with long black hair.

"Yeah, count me in Jess!"

Jess smiled and then pulled Sonic over to the bar to the rest of the crew.

"TO THE REST WE'RE GONNA HAVE AFTER WE GET BACK HOME!"

The crew laughed and Sonic showed his handsome smile as they all cheered,

"TO THE REST!"

They all took their shots, some better than others and then they all seemed to move to the dance floor.

"Come on Sonic!"

Jess grabbed on to Sonic's hand and guided him to the dance floor where the song "Pon de Floor" by Major Lazer could already be heard.

While all of the other interns seemed to branch out on their own Jess stayed with Sonic and started to move her hips rapidly and throw her hands up like the rest of the crowd.

Sonic looked at the girl questioningly with an eyebrow raised but then she surprised him by grabbing his wrists to move with her.

"PARTY LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

_This girl is a little…crazy…_

Sonic started to move with Jess just to please her and stop her from grabbing him but anyone could see how awkward he probably felt as he looked at the girl like she was an alien.

Jess had resorted to dancing on the floor like a maniac, thrashing her head all about and jumping up and down while flailing her arms rhythmically.

"Umm…I'm gonna get another drink…"

"Can you get me one too?"

_Trust me…you don't need one…_

"Alright…"

Instead of actually leaving to get a drink, Sonic stepped outside the club for a while in attempt to escape Jess. He leaned on the wall with his hands in his pockets as he breathed in some of the fresh air.

"Hey"

Sonic slightly turned his head to the side to see a light pink hedgehog with long quills and light blue eyes. Sonic's eyes went wide and his mouth was slightly open.

"Amy? Is that you?"

"Uhh haha no…my name is Christina."

"Oh I'm sorry…you just look a lot like this frie-…you just look like someone I knew before…"

_So much like her…_

"No it's all good! You goin inside the club?"

"Well I was in there earlier but I had to take a breather…"

_More like escape a crazy ass girl!_

"So I'll take a breather with you then."

Sonic smirked and then said,

"Are you sure about that? This can tend to get boring."

The girl giggled and then said,

"Well I got time and I came here anyway to meet people so you're person number one!"

Sonic pretended to gasp and then followed with,

"I'm so lucky!"

He succeeded in making the girl laugh which in turn made him smirk.

"So mister I didn't catch your name…"

Sonic offered his hand and then said,

"Sonic the Hedgehog miss!"

Christina firmly shook Sonic's hand and grinned.

"How about we go inside now?"

Sonic opened the door for Christina to walk through and then he asked her if she wanted a drink.

Surprisingly she refused.

"Not a drinker?"

"Nah…"

"I could respect that", he said smiling at her.

"Wanna dance?", she suddenly asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?"

The girl giggled once again and then shook her head while playfully rolling her eyes.

"So ask me then?"

"Lovely Christina, would you like to dance?", Sonic said bowing down as if they were about to waltz.

Christina laughed and then said,

"Yes I would mister!"

The girl walked her way over to the dance floor and started to get into the techno groove. Sonic followed behind her but was cautious for one person…Jess.

"Are you looking for someone?", Christina suddenly asked

"Uhh sorta."

"Girlfriend? Oh my God I'm sorry! I'm gonna go now!"

Sonic pulled Christina by the wrist and pulled her close into him. He whispered into her ear saying,

"No not my girlfriend…I don't have one."

The girl blushed from the sudden close contact.

Sonic looked up from her and noticed Jess coming over to them looking angry.

"Hey wanna go back to the hotel I'm staying at, I really hope you say yes!", Sonic said with a cheesy smile.

The girl couldn't help but laugh again and nod, complying with his request.

Sonic quickly pulled her out the club and as soon as he got outside, he picked her up bridal style and ran with her to the hotel.

"Ummm…what…WAS THAT!"

"Just a talent…", Sonic said while smirking and shrugging it off.

"Good evening Sonic the Hedgehog, you and your guest need to sign in with your names and the time before I allow you to proceed any further."

"Sure thing!"

Sonic and Christina walked over to the book on the lobby desk and as Sonic picked up the pen he scanned down the list of names by nature.

Sabrina Pebbles 10:32 p.m

Evans the Hedgehog 11:55 p.m

Jason Reeds 11:55 p.m

Adrian the Echidna 12:05 a.m

Annie Opal 12:10 a.m

Dean the Hedgehog 12:15 a.m

_Wait a minute…Dean?...Dean the Hedgehog?_

_OH HELL NAH!_

Sonic took out his phone and checked the time.

_12:22…_

"Excuse me but do you know if the last person that checked in actually has a room here?"

"Normally we cannot disclose that information but from my knowledge he's only visiting."

"Did you see him leave?"

"No I did not sir, you have a good evening now."

Sonic looked almost panicked and turned frantically to Christina.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this but I have something important to do right now but I'd love to hang out sometime."

Sonic could see how saddened the girl looked but his statement so he pulled her into a hug.

"What's your number babe?", Sonic asked her.

She took his phone playfully and typed in her number then winked.

"Alright, I'll text you. It was nice meeting you!"

Christina walked up to him, held him by the collar of his shirt and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Likewise handsome! Seeya!", Christina waved while walking out the door.

_Well ok she's not mad. We coulda had sex really easy but this shit is waaay more important than that or her. _

_That motherfucker is here and he's not getting away this time…_

Sonic casually walked out of the door and looked to his left and right for a place to hide his presence but yet see who would be coming out the door.

His eyes settled on an alley opening on his right so he walked over to it and kneeled down close to the side wall of the building, watching the door like a hawk.

_I have no idea how this bitch looks…that's where top notch phones come in!_

Sonic took out his phone while keeping his eyes constant to the hotel door. He pulled up his internet browser and typed in "Dean the Hedgehog"

_No results? Gotta be kidding me!_

Just then,

"IT WAS NO USE! NO ONE IS GONNA HIRE ME! AND YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE OF THAT BITCH!"

_THE FUCK?_

"IF I EVER FIND ROSEY AGAIN I SWEAR SHE GONNA FEEL IT! SHE THINK SHE DID BUT TRUST ME SHE HASN'T! SHE RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!"

_Rosey?_

_Amy?_

_Amy Rose…Rosey_

Sonic physically looked as if he was ready to foam at the mouth. His teeth were clenched furiously and he held his hands in fists so tight that his arms seemed to be shaking.

_Walk over here, walk over here, just walk your ass over here so I can end your life!_

To Sonic's dismay, no hedgehog passed his way. Instead he watched as a dark looking hedgehog with purple eyes walked the opposite way with headphones in his ears.

Sonic decided to allow the hedgehog to gain a significant amount of distance before he started to follow him. He followed Dean all the way to a nearby, old looking bar but hid in the alley near it.

This part of town looked dangerous and almost secluded. There were patched up windows with tape, lights that fizzed out, and barely any streetlights. The bar itself looked as if it didn't even cater to someone who looked like Sonic. It looked like it hosted a bunch of criminals.

_Nice and secluded…great choice!_

Sonic waited quietly and patiently for the hedgehog to pass his way. This time he would have no choice because the bar was located at a dead end.

After waiting for about 45 minutes, a dark hedgehog stumbled out the door and sounded like he tripped terribly.

Sonic watched as he almost completely passed him with his staggering walk but then Sonic suddenly grabbed Dean's neck and pulled him into the alley with his chokehold.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Dean elbowed Sonic in the stomach but that barely eased up the grip so he elbowed him harder.

Sonic's grip finally loosened and Dean elbowed him in the face. Just when he turned around to punch him, Sonic blocked it and punched him in the stomach, easily sending him to the floor.

"YOU LIKE TO HIT WOMEN YOU WEAK ASS MOTHERFUCKER?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?", Dean said trying to stand up.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, THE ONE WHO'S GONNA FUCK YOU UP!"

Sonic ran up to Dean who hadn't even stood up completely yet, and punched him in the face with the force of a freight train. Blood trailed down his mouth as he reflexively held his jaw.

"Alright…you've done it now you fuckin pretty boy!"

Dean seemed to use all of his sober power to leap up and tackle Sonic. He grabbed him by the neck and Sonic immediately started to try and loosen the grip.

_He tried to do this shit to Amy…just hit her like that…send her to the hospital…he would kill her and not care…Mom…this is what Dad did…_

_and he wants to get to her again?…OVER MY DEAD BODY!_

Sonic screamed out in a war cry and pushed Dean completely off, kicking him in the stomach and punching him multiple times in the face. Dean's consciousness began to slip very easily.

Sonic's scream had alarmed the whole street and within a few minutes police cars pulled up near the alley and it took about 4 police officers to get Sonic to stop.

"You're coming with us sir right now! Rick! Let the ambulance take the other one to the hospital! We'll go and question him there."

* * *

><p>"We have identified the other hedgehog to be Dean the Hedgehog and we have records on him for stealing, alcoholic intoxication, fighting on public premises', illegal drug use, and domestic violence…so we're quite familiar with that fellow.<p>

Now we looked you up and there's nothing except a few speeding tickets. This made the case a whole lot better for you and we held you here for so long so we could have Dean's side of the story first. He said he walked out of the door of the bar and you attacked him brutally. He had no idea who you were and felt targeted. Perhaps you'd like to explain your involvement in this."

"Well, I really have nothing to hide here and I feel my actions are completely justified. I'm sure you who Amy Rose is 'cause if you know about any domestic violence case with him then it had to involve her. He sent her to the fucking hospital for hitting her and he was released not too long after. My mother died because my father abused her. With all due respect officer, I don't think you know what that's like and then see it play out right in front of your face. Dean didn't suffer enough while she probably still suffers. That's not right officer so if the authorities won't do something about it then I will."

"And what is Amy Rose to you?"

…

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing<br>I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will<br>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
>I'd search forever just to bring you home,<br>Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_  
><em>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>  
><em>And I'd fight for you<em>  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

"Sonic?"

"Amy Rose? …She's the just the one…that's all I can say..."

* * *

><p>The police had fined Sonic a couple hundreds of dollars for his misdemeanor which he immediately paid. It was put on his record but he was let off easy considering his story and his previous clean records.<p>

Dean, on the other hand, was treated in the hospital for his wounds and intoxication. He was let off with a warning since he was the one who was attacked this time.

The next afternoon, Sonic boarded the bus with the rest of the interns, ready to go back to their own headquarters. He didn't try to avoid Jess anymore because he simply just wasn't in his right type of mood. As the bus pulled off he repeated the same action that he did when they first left except this time he pulled out his phone.

_**Sonic**__- I fucked him up_

_**Silver**__- wtf I'm sure u got caught up wit the po-po_

_**Sonic**__- lol "po-po" but neway, yea_

_**Silver**__-Wat's the verdict?_

_**Sonic**__- $850 and they put it on my records_

_**Silver**__- well… was it worth it?_

_**Sonic**__- every second!_

_**Silver**__- u rly like her don't u…_

Sonic just looked at the text and sighed, putting it on silent and closing his eyes for the third time of the whole trip.

* * *

><p>"Sonic I'd like to have a word with you…"<p>

"What is it Joey?"

"You got into a fight on the trip?"

_Shit…_

"Yeah…"

"Police got involved?"

"Yeah…"

"You realize how bad this looks right? My interns can't have serious records!"

"I know Joey…"

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Joey sighed and shook his head.

"Look I'm sorry, but it got personal…I didn't do it for no reason…"

"I'm not gonna fire you…I'd like to believe this is a one-time thing…"

Sonic nodded, agreeing that it was.

"However, there needs to be proper ramifications for your actions so tomorrow, unlike everyone else who gets to rest, you'll be sent on your own personal trip to two different towns. You have to find organizations to visit on your own and write a report for me."

_FUCK!_

"Alright, you got it…"

"Be ready 5 a.m tomorrow morning and be careful what you do next time or else you really will get fired no matter how much I need you on the team Sonic."

* * *

><p>1 year later<p>

_**Sonic**__- They're sending me somewhere tomorrow morning -_-_

_**Silver**__- Wat's wrong wit that?_

_**Sonic**__- We just went somewhere last night_

_**Silver**__- Tough life!_

_**Sonic**__- You just kno how to make it all better -_-_

_**Silver**__- lol srry bro but wat doesn't kill u makes u stronger_

_**Sonic**__- it is killing me…_

_**Silver**__-o.0 well where r they sending u guys neway? _

_**Sonic**__- the city_

_**Silver**__- the city!_

_**Sonic**__- umm yea, wat of it?_

_**Silver**__-…well _

_**Sonic**__- well?_

_**Silver**__- we're goin to the city to celebrate Cream's bday tomorrow night_

_**Sonic**__- UR SERIOUS?_

_**Silver**__- yea…_

_**Sonic**__- Who's "we're"_

_**Silver**__- she's goin_

_**Sonic**__- =O_

_**Silver**__- u kno…it wouldn't be a good idea if ur thinkin wat I think u are_

_**Sonic**__- Maybe this trip won't be punishment afterall…_

* * *

><p><em>No matter what gets in my way<br>As long as there's still life in me  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_  
><em>Yes I'd come for you<em>  
><em>But only if you told me to<em>

_And I'd fight for you_  
><em>I'd lie, it's true<em>  
><em>Give my life for you<em>  
><em>You know I'd always come for you<em>

_No matter what gets in my way_  
><em>As long as there's still life in me<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>I'd crawl across this world for you<em>  
><em>Do anything you want me to<em>  
><em>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<em>  
><em>You know I'll always come for you<em>

_-Nickelback_

* * *

><p><strong>Makes some sense? Makes no sense at all?<strong>

**Either way, I felt it would be beneficial to explain what Sonic felt about everything before, what his life was like, his involvement with Dean, and how he came to finally see her.**

**I'll be back with the sequel soon enough so stay tuned =)**


End file.
